


That Little Green Plant

by Bearearteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearearteres/pseuds/Bearearteres
Summary: Jily one shot. When Christmas at Hogwarts involves Lily Evans being plagued by enchanted mistletoe, James Potter being completely oblivious and all their friends suffocating from the sexual tension between the two, a miracle involving an angry Remus Lupin seems the only way to get the head students to stop pining for each other. Please Review!





	That Little Green Plant

Christmas break was around the corner and the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become covered in a thick layer of soft white snow. Candles were lit in every window, festive decorations hung from all the nooks and crannies, huge Christmas trees occupied all the corners in the castle, stockings hung from every fireplace and enchanted mistletoe floated all around the castle.

The entire school looked like a winter wonderland and this would've delighted Lily Evans if it weren't for the last arrangement. _That blasted mistletoe._

It wasn't just the fact that it was hung in the most ridiculous places, such as inside doorways or above the staircases, no, the mistletoe was also enchanted to target certain people who had...er... _sexual tension_ , in the words of one Sirius Black, who seemed to think it was hilarious to find the head girl deliberately avoiding the head boy in the hallways or intentionally putting a number of people between them so they were not caught by the little green plant.

It wasn't that Lily Evans didn't _want_ to snog James Potter, because she had thought about it more than once, though she wouldn't admit it. The problem was that they were friends now, and head students, and the last thing she needed right now was to make things awkward when she wasn't even certain he felt the same way. Sure he used to ask her out on a regular basis but he hadn't shown any signs of liking her since the end of 5th year and Lily _fancied_ him. Really really fancied him. The last thing she needed was a quick snog when he didn't feel the same way. That would be terribly embarrassing.

Lily was completely unaware of the irritation this was causing their friends, who apparently were _suffocating_ in all the tension and who were sick from all the shameless flirting that was going on, which was even more annoying because _they didn't even realise they were bloody flirting._

Sirius had even taken to following the two head students around with the mistletoe, hidden beneath James' invisibility cloak. Marlene had attempted to set them both up with other people to make them jealous so they'd actually _do_ something, but neither had shown the slightest interest in other people. Peter had tried, and failed, to lock them in a broom closet together so they'd finally snog. Even Mary had tried explaining that the feelings between them were mutual but both had been simply too stubborn and oblivious to see it. It wasn't until Remus took action that James Potter finally did something.

Remus had always been seen as the more _level-headed_ of the group, and could always be relied on to keep calm and sort out whatever problem Sirius or James had gotten them into by thinking reasonably and not overreacting.

However when it was close to the full moon and every part of his body ached and he was dreadfully tired and feeling much too fed up for his two friends mutual pining and shameless flirting alternatively, he had enough.

Angry Remus Lupin was a rare sight. Sure he often got annoyed or exasperated when James or Sirius did something stupid (which was everyday), but he never really got angry, so when James saw him storming through the door of their dormitory, absolutely _fuming,_ he was both terrified and willing to listen to what Remus had to say.

It turned out that instead of talking Remus wished to hit him over the head with the book he had been holding before explaining to James that he was a bloody idiot and to get his head out of his arse because Lily obviously fancied him back and he was sick of them bloody dancing around each other and not doing anything and then complaining for hours on end about unrequited love.

By the time Remus was done his long rant Sirius and Peter had come up to the dormitory and James was staring at Remus gobsmacked while they were both startled at him losing his temper.

After sitting on his bed looking like a complete idiot for at least ten minutes, James realised he had rounds with the very red-head Remus had been ranting about and he stood up and raced out the door so quickly the others hardly had time to process it.

"How much do you want to bet he'll make a fool out of himself?" Sirius had asked once he left.

"How much do you want to bet Lily won't even notice?" Peter had replied.

Sirius had laughed and even Remus had cracked a smile about the truth behind the statement.

...

"Sorry I'm late Lils, Remus had some... er, stuff to tell me." James panted as he reached the portrait hole where Lily was waiting to patrol the corridors.

Lily shrugged "You're only five minutes late, it's fine." She told the head boy.

The rounds were full of the usual banter and teasing between the two and for the first time James didn't just watch her, he observed.

He noticed the way their shoulders kept brushing and the way Lily blushed when he teased her about something or the way even though the corridors were wide enough for ten people they were standing awfully close.

His own heart was beating extremely fast and James knew that he had to say something soon or he might have a heart attack with how nervous he was.

_She liked him. She liked him. She liked him._

They were heading back towards the common room, their rounds almost finished and James still had no idea what to say to her when a little green plant caught his eye in the nearest door frame.

Thinking on the spur of the moment James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back so they were both standing in the cramped doorway. "What-?" Lily was about to ask but James cut her off with a grin pointing above their heads.

Lily's furrowed brow of confusion disappeared as she saw the mistletoe and realisation dawned on her along with a pretty blush.

"So..." James began conversationaly as if they were two friends meeting for a drink, "I've had this huge crush on this amazing girl for a while, and just recently someone told me that my feelings may not be totally unrequited." he told her grinning.

Lily swallowed as her heart began thumping wildly and she was sure he could hear it in their close capacity.

"Y-yeah?" she asked him nervously.

"Yeah." he breathed with a grin as his hands slowly went to her waist.

"And who might this girl be?" Lily asked smiling shyly as her hands hesitantly went to rest on his shoulders.

"I think you know." he whispered as he brought his head closer to hers.

"Go out with me Evans?" he asked her.

Lily nodded, "Okay Potter." she whispered back, smiling widely.

With one last shared glance upwards at the little green plant that had caused Lily so much bother, James leant down to give the first of many kisses that would be shared that Christmas, and after.

A little ways down the corridor hidden, very uncomfortably, beneath the invisibility cloak, five students squashed trying to fit beneath the too-small cloak while remaining hidden.

"Its a bloody Christmas miracle" Marlene muttered, though she was smiling.

Mary nodded in agreement as Sirius patted Remus on the back and Peter just tried to stay beneath the cloak without falling over or stepping on someone's feet.

"Well done Moony. You finally got them to see sense."

Remus chuckled and the five students returned to their common room, leaving the still snogging head boy and girl behind.

Their work had been completed, and now hopefully they'd be too busy snogging each other to complain about unrequited love.


End file.
